The invention relates to a pulmonary exercise device for exercising and improving the lungs and the lung capacity of a user.
Pulmonary exercise devices generally comprise a hollow tubular body with a mouthpiece at one end and an air inlet spaced from the mouthpiece. Between the mouthpiece and the air inlet a one way valve is provided which allows air to be exhaled freely whilst inhaled air must be drawn in against a spring bias of the valve. In that way, the pulmonary muscle system of the user is trained. The device can be used by itself or can be used in conjunction with other exercise, such as aerobic exercises so that the lungs are trained in concert with the cardiovascular system and the rest of the body.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved pulmonary exercise device.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention there is provided a pulmonary exercise device comprising a tubular body having an air inlet, an air outlet and a mouthpiece, the air inlet being closed by means of a resiliently biased one way valve and the air outlet being closed by means of resiliently biased one way valve.
In that way, the pulmonary system of the user is exercised against a resilient bias during inhalation and exhalation.
Preferably the resilient bias acting against the air flow in each of the air inlet and outlet is adjustable so as to enable the device to be tuned to the individual requirements of the user.
The resilient bias in the air inlet is preferably provided by means of a tension spring. The resilient bias in the air outlet is preferably provided by means of a compression spring.
The adjustment of the resilient bias is preferably provided by tightening the appropriate spring so as to provide increased or decreased initial tension/compression. Preferably, the adjustment of the spring is effected by screw threaded adjustment means.
Each spring is preferably removable. In that way the spring can be changed for a different grade of spring so as to change the working range of the device. Most preferably, the air inlet and air outlet may each employ one of three springs respectively, so as to provide light, medium or heavy duty exercise. Of course, it is possible to provide a lighter duty exercise spring, for example in the air inlet, and a heavier duty exercise spring in the air outlet and vice versa where appropriate.
The device preferably comprises a tubular body, the mouthpiece being arranged at one end of the tubular body, the air inlet being arranged at the other end of the tubular body and the air outlet being formed in the side of the tubular body.
The tubular body may be L-shaped and the mouthpiece may be formed in one end of the L-shape, the inlet may be formed in the other end of the L-shape and the outlet may be formed in a side wall of the L-shaped tube.
The device may be provided with straps to enable the device to be fitted to the head of the user so the device can be operated hands-free.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention there is provided a pulmonary exercise device comprising a tubular body having an air inlet, an air outlet and a mouthpiece, the air inlet being closed off by an inlet one way valve and the air outlet being closed off by an outlet one way valve, the inlet one way valve preventing airflow from the mouthpiece out of the device via the air inlet and allowing airflow via an inlet valve opening to the mouthpiece into the device, the outlet one way valve preventing airflow to the mouthpiece from the air outlet and allowing airflow via an outlet valve opening from the mouthpiece out of the device, the dimensions of the inlet valve opening and outlet valve opening being arranged to allow a restricted flow of air through the opening.
In that way the flow of air in and out of the device is restricted so that greater effort is required to breathe through the device.
Preferably, the inlet and/or outlet valve opening is/are adjustable to effect variable resistance to flow through the valves.